Valentine Love
by Unique girl - YAYZ
Summary: Flash forward to Sakura. She's waiting for her mum and takes a trip down memory lane... Second half. Part one is with lilibeth-chan. Read that one first please!


Hello! In honour of Valentines Day, lilibeth-chan (who I beta for) and I have written this story. This is the second half, she has written the first half, so please go and read hers first if you haven't already! Thanks! And yes, i know full well that it is **extremely** late

**Valentines Love**

_A 2008 Valentines Day story_

Sakura wandered down the street aimlessly, her dog Honey at her heels. She had gotten Honey when she was very young, just a puppy. She giggled at the memory. Honey bumped affectionately into her leg. The pink-head was so rarely happy on Valentines Day. She absent-mindedly patted the golden dog's head and glanced around sighing. _Still_no sign of her mother. Sakura was supposed to meet her mother to go shopping for a present for her dad, but so far she had not seen hide nor hair of the woman.

'_I'm sure she said 1pm…'_ Sakura thought, checking her watch for the bazillionth time that day.

It said 1:30, and she had been hanging about since 12:30. That made it an hour. AN HOUR! An hour she had been waiting here like an idiot. Deciding that her mother (who was famous for her lateness) was not going to show up any time soon, the kunoichi meandered down the street. May as well check out some of the sales while she was here, after all most of her time was spent on missions with Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke.

She leaned against a wall, thinking about her team. They were highly unique as a team, not only for the reason they'd remained a team past the genin stage and into the chuunin stage, but because of the members themselves. There was her, pink-haired beauty of Konoha with perfect chakra control, Kakashi, the famous copy ninja with his Mangekyou Sharingan and strange mask (they still had not been able to persuade him to take it off), and Naruto, loudmouthed prankster and container of the Kyuubi. Finally, there was Sasuke, perhaps the strangest member of them all (except maybe Naruto she giggled). He was the last Uchiha, having reached his goal and killed Itachi, last owner of two sharingan and ex-missing Nin. He had returned shortly after the death of his elder brother, thanks to her and Naruto practically dragging him, half-dead and bleeding, to the hospital, her constantly healing him as best she could the whole way there. After a few days (when he finally regained consciousness) they persuaded him to stay permanently, much to the disgust of Karin who had been travelling with him. Since then Sasuke was even more reserved than usual…

Sakura shook her head of such thoughts. If he wanted to be reserved it was no longer her business, he had made that quite plain. Even so, she had to admit she didn't pay much attention. A smile touched her lips and she stared across the street into a random shop window, which turned out to not be so random after all. It was very familiar and she had a strange sense of déjà vu as she saw a young girl staring happily into the pet shop window, where the owner was having a sale…

FLASHBACK

**When they entered the crowded market, the little girl became suddenly fascinated in a cute puppy in a pet store.**

**The manager of the store was giving the pups away for free, as the shop was closing down.**

END FLASHBACK

The shop hadn't closed down after that, as business began booming again, and she had got Honey for free. She grinned down at the dog, who was sat on the pavement, happily wagging her tail. Suddenly, the kunoichi heard crying. Looking up sharply, she saw the young child sobbing, looking around frantically, eyes wide with fright. Sakura was slightly surprised. It was almost like looking at herself… Her eyes widened as she watched a young boy come running up, speak to her, then cuddle her comfortingly. A memory flashed in front of her eyes.

FLASHBACK

**Suddenly a boy her age came up to her.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked her.**

**Looking up at him, she recognised him from her class in the Ninja Academy. Sasuke. He too recognised her and asked**

**"Sakura why are you crying and where is your mom?"**

**Hearing the word mom made Sakura cry harder. Patting her back he said**

**"Sakura there is no use crying on Valentines Day!"**

END FLASHBACK

Sakura's brow furrowed and she glanced again at her watch. It told her the date as well as the time. 14th Feb. Her eyebrows shot up. Wow, creepy. Officially deciding she was cursed and this was too weird to be normal, she turned around to head home and bumped straight into someone, landing on her butt with an 'oof'.

"Hn. Watch where you're going stupid." Sasuke grunted, staring down at her with an annoyed look on his face.

She glared up at him. "A simple apology would have been enough." She grumbled, standing and rubbing her bottom where she fell.

He rolled his eyes, unconcerned for her well being. Sakura mumbled incredibly unladylike things under her breath, but her curiosity won out and she felt she had to ask.

"Sasuke, does that look familiar?" She asked, pointing at the two children over the street.

The Uchiha looked where she was pointing and she couldn't help her heart pounding. Would he remember?

"No." He said, tone unreadable.

"Oh." She let her hand fall to her side.

Sasuke always 'forgot' anything about their time as children. She remembered why he had been out that day. He had been looking for a present for his mother. Perhaps that explained his sudden memory loss? Sakura bit her lower lip as she watched the girl across the street successfully locate her mother. The girl gave the boy a kiss on the cheek before running off. He promptly turned red, but he had a small smile on his face. The pink-haired girl couldn't keep the grin off her face. Once of a day she had been that bold. She glanced up at Sasuke, remembering how she had pecked him on the cheek as a thank you. Of course she wasn't brave enough to do that now. Was she?

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Let me remind you of why it should be familiar."

She reached up on tiptoe and pecked his cheek gingerly. Then she rapidly backed off, gave him a shy smile and ran for it, only to be stopped by a strong hand on her arm, holding her in place. Looking up nervously, she wondered what on earth had made her do that. She didn't want to die yet! Sasuke leaned in closer, and she looked over the top of his head, frightened of the anger his eyes might hold.

"Sakura."

She still couldn't, or perhaps wouldn't, look at him.

"Sakura." He repeated.

Taking a deep breath, she finally turned to face his gaze.

"I'm afraid I still don't remember anything."

Her eyes widened. Was he asking her to…? The small smirk on his face suggested he knew exactly what was going through her head. She was sure he could read her mind, and he evidently decided to put her out of her misery as his lips met hers. Green eyes slowly closed as the kunoichi gave in completely. All too soon he pulled away and grabbed her hand.

"I think I remember now." His smirk had doubled in size and his eyes were twinkling mischievously, something she had not seen them do in a long time.

Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide as she just stared at him in open shock. He poked her forehead affectionately and pulled her off by the hand.

"Where are we going?" She managed to pull herself together enough to ask.

"It's valentines day right? Well, I figured we'd go to the pet shop. Honey looks lonely…"

Sakura giggled and walked a little faster, so they were side by side. One thought floated across both their minds.

'_Who'd have thought we'd meet here again?'_

The two wandered off as a woman appeared at the other end of the street.

"I'm here!" She cried, looking for her daughter. "Hey Sakura come on! I'm not _that_ late."

She failed to notice the young teens, walking hand in hand, getting further and further away, until the two shapes became one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blech I hate it! Not fluffy enough! . Oh well, it could be a lot better, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. -Pokes fingers together nervously- I know this is really really late, but it's not my fault this time. I've had family over all week and have been unable to get on the computer in my room as they've been staying in my room. Gomen for the huge delay, but i wanted to put it up anyway so...yeah. Here you are!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto except the storyline. We must all praise his genius.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
